Luck's Run Out
by TheJunebug1218
Summary: Merlin was lucky, but his luck just ran out. What will Arthur do? And who would want revenge on Merlin? After season 3. NO SLASH, just friendship.LimpMerlin. My first fanfic, so tell my what you think. Rated T for teen cause I am one. :D
1. Luck Just Run Out

**Merlin-**

**Warning: No Slash, just friendship. This is my first fan fiction so bare with me and try to keep the comments constructive, reviews are welcome. This is set after the last episode of the third season, just an idea that I had to write down. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! :D**

**Copyright:Merlin belongs to BBC, not me, sadly:(**

_Prologue-_

_All those times Merlin got lucky, the arrows that only just missed his head, every battle, every time his life was in danger Merlin's magic saved him. Of course, he always put Arthur first, it was his destiny to watch over him….and keep him alive. But what if he forgot about himself? What if the arrow didn't miss, and it was Arthur's turn to be worried? And why would anyone purposely harm Merlin?_

_"I don't care about the prince, just kill the boy. With the boy gone Arthur will never stand a chance and I will have my revenge on Camelot once and for all." the hooded figure said quietly to the hunter tossing him a bag of coins._

_"Why the boy? He is just a servant! That's no reason to waste my time on him…..Tell me!" the hunter grew impatient with the lack of knowledge. Just what did this servant do to this mysterious person?_

_"You would not understand, he caused me great pain, and I want him to suffer in return. I want you to soak the arrow with this poison," the fiqure handed the hunter a small vial of liquid, a dark yellow color._

_"What shall I do if the prince fights me? What if he tries to kill me?"_

_"Let him kill you." And with that the figure muttered a few words and disappeared, leaving the hunter alone in the woods with a bag of gold and a bottle of poison in his hands._

Chapter 1-Luck's Run Out-

Merlin hated hunts. Killing an innocent creature for no particular reason was not his very favorite thing to do. Not that he did much. Actually, he even tried to scare the poor creature away so it wouldn't be impaled by Arthur's crossbow bolts. Sometimes he would raise his voice or run into something to make lots of noise.

Of course Arthur thought that he was just being clumsy. Stupid Merlin, idiot Merlin, dollop head Merlin. Arthur was just to stuck up to see that hunting for pleasure was a waste of time. What was the point in hunting when you have enough food to feed on? Merlin had no clue.

Merlin also hated how Arthur still thought of him as a lowly servant. At first, he thought the round table would change his feelings toward him. But as soon as they returned to Camelot, he returned to his normal ideals to how a servant should act. He has gone with Arthur through dozens of battles and still Arthur thinks nothing of his poor servant. He thinks Merlin is coward, because he "hid behind a tree." What Arthur didn't realize(because he was always conveniently knocked out), was that Merlin had magic. He was a warlock. Of course Merlin had his reasons for not showing Arthur his true self, mainly he would be executed by King Uthur, but also he wasn't sure if Arthur would understand him and be his friend anyway, magic or not.

This was constantly on his mind, but today he was focused on protecting Arthur.

"Merlin, hurry up, you idiot! This is a hunt and in order to kill something you have to be fast and stealthy.

" Arthur turned waiting for his servant to catch up. Merlin, carrying all the prince's gear, came stumbling up the hill gasping for breath.

"Well, it's not my fault you make me carry all this crap! Tell me why you need all this?" he huffed.

"Merlin, you are to dull to understand. We've gone on hundreds of hunts and you still complain. Now quiet!" He moved forward quickly with his crossbow in hand, leaving Merlin behind.

"Prat," he said under his breath, moving toward the prince once again with the equipment dragging him down. Merlin did what Arthur said though, despite the ache in his back and the emptiness of his stomach. He didn't have time to eat this morning, he slept in late and had to rush to be on time. His stomach growled when Arthur was eating. Merlin expected Arthur to share, after all he has done for him, but no, Arthur just made fun of him. Nothing has changed. His back was sore from yesterday, Arthur made him carry the target for almost three hours straight, until he nearly passed out with exhaustion. Now having to carry his bags made it ache even more.

"Arthur, can you please slow down? Its not like you need to rush! You have all day." Suddenly a noise came from behind his back. There was the rustle of leaves and something else…..the sound of a bow being drawn? No, Arthur was far ahead of him, and he used a crossbow. "Huh….Arthur? Is that you? This isn't funny, you can make me carry all this but that doesn't mean you can tease me!" He looked around, but he couldn't see anything, but again their was a noise. Then he saw a shadow dart between two trees further up the hill. "Arthur! ARTHUR!" Then Merlin ran, dropping all the bags and equipment on the forest floor. He'd been in plenty of situations like this before. He only cared about Arthur's safety, and he didn't care if he made it out alive or not. All his thoughts bent toward Arthur, he only hoped he would be unscathed as well. But this time he didn't make it unharmed.

The next moment he stopped and turned around something flew through the air and hit him in the flesh of his left side, in his lower abdomen. Then his magic fought back and almost forced him to react with a spell. Vision getting dull, Merlin could hear Arthur yelling, a powerful wave of magic, and a heavy grunt produced by the hunter as he fell to the ground. Merlin looked down at the wound, hands covering the now heavily bleeding flesh. An arrow pierced him ripping a hole in his thin blue shirt and he desperately grabbed at it, wanting to pull the burning arrow from him. Then slowly his vision faded, the last thing he saw was Arthur's blonde hair and blue eyes, his mouth open saying something. But he couldn't hear, or see anymore.

**Ok, so tell me how bad it is, I know pitiful. Just my take on a story I had. I can continue if you guys want. Just let me know!**


	2. Luck Flows Like Blood

**Chapter 2-Luck Flows Like Blood**

**This chapter is in Arthur's POV. Just so you know. This won't have all the dialogue from the first chapter but you know what's happening. Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! I was happy to see you guys liked it so far! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Again, no slash, just friendship, and please review! Enjoy!**

**Copyright:Merlin belongs to BBC, I own nothing, sadly...*tear***

"Merlin, hurry up, you idiot!…." Merlin was an idiot. A completely selfless idiot. Arthur had decided to forget what he said about equality with Merlin. Merlin was a servant. He couldn't just treat him like he was a royal like him. That wouldn't make any sense.

He walks ahead, knowing that Merlin wouldn't keep up with his fast pace. Sure, he feels bad, he really wants to take some of that ridiculous equipment and carry it, but he decides against it. Merlin can handle it just fine. He could hear Merlin asking him to slow down, but he ignored it, and walked stealthily forward. He listened for any movement, any sign that there was game in the area. Carrying his crossbow ready and draw, he looked down the hill at the river, hoping a deer may be drinking.

That's when he heard Merlin yelling his name, slowly becoming more frantic. _Merlin? What on earth are you doing? _He turned, hearing Merlin's footsteps running at him, but not being able to see him through the thick dark pine forest. Then a scream, followed by a thud of something falling to the ground. He ran towards it, and seeing a figure approaching with a bow in hand, he pulled his crossbow up and shot it at him. The hunter fell, a bolt in his ribcage. Arthur turned again to the black haired manservant lying on his side.

"MERLIN! Merlin can you hear me?" He knelt next to his friend just as Merlin's eyes slipped closed into unconsciousness.

How could this have happened? He was only a few yards away. He should have been right next Merlin, but he wasn't. He looked at the arrow, then looked to its owner, who was on the ground clutching his wound with bloody fingers. Arthur gently laid Merlin to the ground, and ran to the hunter, sword pointing at the heaving man's chest.

"Who sent you! Tell me!" he screamed at the man, but by now his heart had stopped, a line of blood rolling down his chin. His eyes stared glassily at Arthur, and he closed them out of respect. Arthur bowed his head and said a prayer for his soul. Arthur returned to Merlin's limp form. He put his hand to his brow, pushing back the wet black hair from his forehead. He had a fever, he could feel his body had heated just from a few minutes. He then turned his attention to the arrow. It had pierced his side but only just. It looked as if it missed most of the vital organs.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry." He grasped the arrow shaft, saying, "Merlin, this is going to hurt, if you can hear me, just hold on ok?" With one quick motion he pulled the arrow out, causing the unconscious boy to cry out and grunt in pain. Merlin's brow scrunched together, mouth open, chest heaving. Arthur then quickly pulled up Merlin's blue tunic and saw a horrible site. The wound, which couldn't done much harm, had grew puffy around the hole in Merlin's side, and there was a yellow puss oozing out and mixing with warm blood. Arthur ripped his shirt and grabbed one of the bags his now hurt servant had been carrying, and took out a clean bandage.

He tried his best to clean the wound, but he wasn't Gaius. He tried to wrap it as gently as possible, but he pulled on it quite a few times, causing Merlin to flinch. All the while Merlin was unconscious, a fever had started and sweat wet his hair across his forehead. Arthur pushed the hair away, and felt his temperature. _That's not good._

"Merlin, only you…..how on Earth did you get infected already? Idiot…" he said to himself. How did it already get infected? He was only shot a few minutes ago, so why did he have a fever?

"He was poisoned" a voice said behind him. Arthur jumped up and pulled his sword out, facing the voice. "Oh, I don't think that will help you much. Nor will it help Merlin." The voice belonged to a shorter figure, wearing a black cloak. This figure's face was covered in shadow, but Arthur could see the white teeth.

"Who are you! Did you do this to Merlin?" Arthur questioned, keeping his sword pointed towards the man. He was beginning to suspect that he was not going to make it out alive. _Someone please help me! Please! _Arthur screamed in his head, not knowing if someone could hear him. He had heard of times when help comes when needed, and boy did he need it.

"Yes and no, I gave the orders, but it wasn't my choice to commit the act. That was the Hunter's…..who I see you have successfully killed! Allow me to congratulate you!" The man bowed before Arthur, and walked up to him. Arthur backed away, becoming frightened. However, he stopped and stood firmly between the man and Merlin, who was still unconscious.

"If you did this to him, you can heal him. Do it and I may let you go." he said quickly, hoping the man would give in.

"I can heal him, but I won't, he deserves to die a traitor's death. He betrayed me and his people."

"What are you talking about? Merlin is just a servant, he doesn't deserve this!" _He doesn't deserve to be a servent_, Arthur thought, _he deserves equality. _

"Oh, so he still hasn't told you….well, his secret will die with him. You cannot save him Arthur Pendragon, and you cannot protect yourself without him. You have lost your guardian angel and you will watch Camelot fall with him." The figure muttered something incoherent and disappeared with the wind.

"No, come back! Please, somebody help me!" Arthur screamed into the air, throwing his sword down on the ground. _Please, help me! _Arthur fell to his knees next to Merlin's limp form, breathing heavily. _Merlin can't die, he can't. I need help, please. _"Please."

Then from above a great wind swept through the trees, and a shadow flew from above, blocking the sun for a moment. A great beast flew above the forest and landed yards away, in a clearing. Arthur froze, and heard a voice ring through his ears.

"Do not worry, Arthur Pendragon, Merlin will not die this day," said the Great Dragon.

**Ok, so this chapter was ok, but I had a little trouble deciding what I wanted to do. Quite a lot of angst going on. I haven't revealed the hooded figure yet but I will in later chapters. Right now I'm just goin' with the flow. What you see hear is completely my imagination running wild and rampant. I am so happy with all the reviews! Thanks so much for supporting me!**

**ReReviews: Thank you to:**

**-SummerQuill**

**-Princess Em of the Mer-Rebels**

**-Aria Grey**

**-Carol J Forrester**

**And all anonymous reviews!**


	3. Luck Returns

**Chapter 3- Luck Returns**

**I still don't own Merlin, its all BBC.**

**Wow, I never expected that it would be this popular, and I am excited that it is! I am like, beyond joy and rapture at the moment. I thought I was only going to get like 2, if I was lucky. So thank you reviewers! So, this is chapter 3, suprisingly I got it up quickly. Its not as long as the others, but I still put alot of thought into it. I will most likely have 5 chapters in total. I will also have an epilogue/ author's note at the end. So, without further interruptions, Chapter 3-Luck Returns!**

"Your-you're a-a dragon! I k-killed you!" Arthur nearly fell backwards trying to get away from Kilgharrah. The dragon just laughed, walking over to Merlin and the very frightened Arthur.

"There is no need to be frightened little Pendragon, I will not harm you or Merlin. And as you can see, I am not dead yet," said Kilgharrah, now laying down on the forest floor, folding his wings. "He has been poisoned, I see? How did this come to pass?" His question seemed to much for Arthur, who's mouth was hanging open.

"He, well, he w-was shot by that hunter, but a sorcerer just appeared and said that Merlin deserved to die. He said he told the hunter to do it. Do….do you think you can help him?" Arthur looked up into the Great Dragon's eyes, eyes that seemed to burn golden, looking right into his soul. Arthur wanted to look away, but he couldn't, and he felt almost comforted by the feeling he found their. Hope.

"I can cure him, but it will take time to heal. He has lost much strength since the poison entered his body. Arthur, stand back." When Arthur backed away a couple of yards, he watched in amazement as a bright golden light glowed around Merlin's wound. He could see it moving in and out of Merlin, almost as if taking the poison away bit by bit. All the while Kilgharrah was speaking an enchantment, some language Arthur couldn't grasp. Then the moment was over, the light faded as quickly as it appeared, and Merlin chest began to rise and fall at a steady pace. "I have given him an enchantment that will help him heal, but he cannot be moved. You will have to make camp here tonight."

And so Arthur did what the dragon asked, he set up camp and built a fire. Merlin was still unconscious, and his wound had looked better and wasn't as pussy and red. He covered him with the blanket that was meant to be his. But Merlin needed it more that he did. Merlin deserved it.

Sitting down on a stone by the fire Arthur finally spoke. "So, how do you know Merlin? He said that I killed you but…your still alive. I'm so confused." Arthur shook his head, looking into the flames. He didn't know what had happened today, other than it was not normal for a hunt. Well, not that weird beasts haven't shown up while Arthur was trying to kill things. For example the unicorn, and the questing beast.

"Merlin has often come to me for guidance when needed. He often asks for your sake and Camelot." The dragon spoke quietly. "Arthur, there is much more to him then you know."

"I always felt like he was holding back, like there was something he didn't want to share. He saved my life more than once, without asking for anything. He even went into the stocks for me." Arthur smiled at the memory. Merlin was an idiot, but a good friend. "When we were at the Round Table, he hesitated before he stood, and I think its because he didn't feel worthy. I should really learn to treat him better." Arthur felt horrible, looking at Merlin, knowing what the servant was willing to do for him, willing to die.

"_I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die."_

"Merlin is a true friend, which is why he was chosen for the destiny that you both share. He is more powerful than you know, and he is your guardian angel." Kilgharrah sighed. He knew something more, and he knew this was when the secret would be revealed. _What does he know?_

"You know something, dragon, something about Merlin. You said he was powerful, and that hooded man said that he would die with his secret. You know what it is, I know you do." Arthur stood now, ready for whatever news would come. He had guessed, from experiences. All those lucky escapes, collapsed roofs, the branches that fell conveniently right onto a bandit. They all had to do with Merlin.

"I know what you fear, Arthur Pendragon. But remember, he is not only yours servant and apart of your destiny, he is your one true, and only friend." Kilgharrah looked to Merlin, his pale face bright against the dark leafy ground.

"Tell me, please, I need to know."

"If you wish, Merlin is a warlock."

Arthur felt his world crumbling, and he sank to the ground, head covered with his hands and wept.

**Well, I don't think that was what people expected Arthur to do when he found out. However, I felt that after knowing(or thinking he knew) Merlin for over three years, that this news would be to much for him. I would cry, so why not Arthur? And also, Merlin was his best friend, so what would you do if your friend lied to you for over three years. Especially if they were doing something illegal! Hope you guys like it so far, cause I'm doing my very best. J Review please! It makes me so happy that I start to hyperventilate, seriously, I do. Don't worry, I won't die or anything, cause I want to keep writing! I will hopefully have chapter 4 within the next couple days. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**


	4. The Truth About His Luck

_**Chapter 4-Luck Has Friends**_

_**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far! I was kind of scared to update, cause I didn't want to disappoint you all. So, I am planning on the 5**__**th**__** chapter being the last chapter and then for sure having an Epilogue/Author's Note. So, I guess if your still interested in this story, keep reading!**_

_**I do not own Merlin, wish I did, but BBC got to it first. **__**L**_

Arthur wasn't sure what to think anymore. He thought he knew Merlin, his only friend. All the times Merlin had been right beside him, he kept his secret.

"_Then his secret will die with him." _

Merlin, the idiot, had lied to him for over three years. All that they had been through was a lie, every word he said. But when Arthur looked up, his eyes red and teary, he saw Merlin laying there. Merlin _was _his best friend, so why did he not tell him the truth? Didn't he trust Arthur?

Kilgharrah then spoke, "He has only used his powers to help and protect you, Arthur. He has saved your life countless times, where you have never realized." He gave the equivalent of a smile, and sighed, waiting for Arthur to speak.

But Arthur had so many questions that he couldn't think of what to say. "So, tell me…when exactly did he save me, I mean, I have never seen him perform magic, so he can't have, could he?"

"Think back Arthur, think back to that banquet where the witch was killed. That chandeler didn't fall all by itself, did it? Merlin used his ability to stop her from killing you, and he stopped her knife as well." He continued, telling of all the times Merlin had saved Arthur's royal behind. Each story held the truth of Merlin. True, he is a warlock, but at what point did segregation and hatred control his feelings. Merlin was so willing to protect, and he never realized it. Merlin never asked to be thanked. Not once.

"But, why didn't he just tell me? Doesn't he trust me?" Arthur asked, looking up at Kilgharrah for an answer.

"Arthur, if you put yourself in Merlin's place, for only a day, would you tell the son of the King who hates magic in any form with a passion? Would you, even if you were the truest friends, spill your most precious and dangerous secret? Merlin has tried to tell you, from what he has told me, but each time there is a reason for him holding back. Most of the time it is because he didn't want to get executed."

"Good point." Arthur sighed, got up and walked around the fire. Squatting down, he looked into his guardian's face. He looked peaceful, without worry, no need to save Arthur and hid his secret. No scary monsters or evil witches to kill. Just sleep. "Merlin?" he whispered quietly, "Merlin, I….I just, well, wanted to say thanks, I was wrong about you." He brushed Merlin's messy black hair from his brow and pulled the blanket closer to the thin frame.

"I see that your not like your father. It seems that fate has chosen the right coin for such a large destiny." the dragon rose from the ground and spread its folded wings.

"Wait! Your leaving?" he said, surprise covering his face. "I still have questions!"

"Your questions will be answered when Merlin awakes, but until then you will have to wait. We will meet again Arthur Pendragon, when magic returns to Albion and the Once and Future King sits on his throne." With that the Great Dragon took flight, leaving Arthur alone with his sleeping manservant and his confused thoughts. And that's when he heard Merlin stir.

**Well, if you aren't bored or sick of my story yet, I'm glad! Sorry, but my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. Oh well. Arthur knows what Merlin has done, and so now the question is, what will he say to Merlin, now that he's waking? Wait and see! **

**I don't know for sure when I'll have the next chapter, but hopefully within the next couple days. I will be busy with exams and after school crap so be patient. I will finish!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOUR AWSOME!**


	5. Luck Still Has Friends

**Chapter 5-Luck Still Has Friends**

** First off, thank you to my reviewers! Your support means the world to me! Second, the reason I haven't updated in a while is cause my computer got infected with some virus. So until I get that fixed I have to use my Grandma's and the libraries computers. So stupid, sometimes I hate technology, but then again, the only reason I am writing this is because of it! Well, here's chapter 5, the last chapter and I added the epilogue onto it cause it was easier. I hope it turned out alright, cause I don't really think my story is all that great. It started out fine, but now…..oh well, it is what it is! I hope you like it! Switches between Merlin and Arthur's POV. I don't know, but when writing this I felt like listening to Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. It's a good song.**

**I don't own Merlin…suck**…

Merlin felt like he was between to worlds. He was floating in space. He felt his body behind him, aware of what was in the real world, but also what was in the next. What he saw was peace, and many familiar faces. Freya, Balinor, Will, and many others, most he had never seen before. He tried to reach out to them, but something was holding him back. He new he was dying, he felt the hold on him grow weaker and weaker. At first he was ok with that, seeing the wonderful world in front of him. But then he remembered the real world. Arthur.

Then his body seemed to flare with life. The pull on him began to drag him back to the real world. He didn't want to go, but at the same time he new it was where he belonged. Then the other world disappeared. He was back in his own body and he was to tired to wake. He fell into a fever dream.

Not long after he woke, seeing his master sitting next to him.

Arthur saw Merlin was waking and he thought of what he should do. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Merlin he knew. But then, there were enough secrets already. He braced himself to whatever might happen. Then Merlin's eyes opened.

"Ugh, w-what happened?" Merlin sat up grabbing his stomach and gasping as he felt the wound. "What the hell!"

"Whoa, slow down. You need to lie back down," he said pushing him back to the ground. "Merlin, do you remember anything?"

"No, wait…..there was a noise behind me…..I turned around and something hit me. What hit me?"

"Merlin, there was a man and he shot you with a poisoned arrow. You were unconscious."

He looked confused, "Wait, so if I was shot then how is it that I'm not dead?" he looked to Arthur, waiting for his reply. _This is it_.

"But then how am I alive? Arthur?" Arthur looked down, looking away from his manservant's gaze.

"Merlin, I….I know about your secret. I know you are magic." He said it as gently as possible. He accepted it, he wasn't angry. Merlin had every right to hide; he was the servant of the King's son. He saved Arthur's life more than once. He had been Arthur's friend, always loyal.

"Arthur, I can explain-"

"Merlin, it's alright, you don't have to explain anything. You were cured by Kilgharrah, and he explained everything to me."

"Arthur, I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you," Merlin whispered quietly, shutting his eyes.

"Merlin, I wish you had told me. I thought we were friends."

"We are, at least, I hope we are. Arthur, I would have told you, but I thought you didn't trust _me_. I never thought that I was more than your servant, but after the Round Table… I thought things would change. That maybe you would treat me with more equality."

Neither spoke. The forest grew quiet and the air seemed to have frozen.

Arthur thought these words over.

"Merlin, for once I can say that your right. I'm sorry for treating you poorly, and I forgive you for not telling me about yourself." Arthur looked at Merlin again, and saw Merlin looking at him back, a expression of shock and relief.

"Thank you, Arthur. I still consider you my friend, if you'll let me."

"Yes, friends. However," Arthur said, smiling, "you'll have to tell me exactly every time that you saved me."

Merlin smiled back, relaxing. "Well, that might take a while."

"We have time."

Epilogue~

The figure watched the image of the Prince and his manservant fade into darkness, the water turning clear once more. He let the hood fall down.

"Emrys, you will not escape death, this is still only the beginning."

Mordred turned and left the cave of Nimueh.

Well, I feel like I've just run a marathon for some reason. I'm no this chapters crap, but I do like the Epilogue myself. What if Mordred and Nimueh knew each other in some way? Nimueh was kinda like the Druid priest. Anyway, I guess I'm glad I finished my first fanfic. Review and tell me what you think! Even if you didn't like it, I love reviews! I will hopefully have my computer back soon, but if not I will continue to use my other resources (Grandma and library). Wish me luck.

Thank you to all who reviewed.


End file.
